Klump
Klump is a King K. Rool's right-hand, second-in-command of the Kremling Krew, general of the Kremling army and Krusha's friend and mentor in the Donkey Kong series where he is one of the minions. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Klump leads a Kremling squad to take Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and encounter Diddy Kong during a stormy night on Donkey Kong Island. Due to their helmet, Klump cannot be hurt by some attacks (such as Diddy Kong jumping on him). Klump can only be harmed by either a frontal attack (such as Diddy's cartwheel), Donkey Kong jumping on them, the aid of an Animal Friend, or by having a barrel thrown at them. ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' Just like other members of the Kremling Krew during this time, Klump (as Kannon) patroled a Crocodile Isle areas to prevent Diddy and Dixie from save Donkey Kong. Klump attack by shooting barrels or cannonballs at the Kongs in whatever direction they're facing, either forward or downward. Without his helmet, Klump can be defeated by any attack method. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Klump together with Kasplat and Kritter (chief technician) are ordered by K. Rool for to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, which consists of two hundred Golden Bananas, and imprison the other Kongs, so as to buy time and distract Donkey Kong while the Kremling Krew repairs the damaged Blast-O-Matic. They can attack the Kongs physically and throw unripe, green Oranges. They can also be seen eating their Oranges, which is comically followed by an explosion in their stomach, causing them to burp. Although the Kongs can attack Klump with their direct attacks, they can only truly be defeated by using a shock wave attack, Orange, a musical instrument or by having Chunky Kong touch them while in his Hunky Chunky state. ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV series General Klump (sometimes called "Klumpy") is often put in charge of K. Rool's various plots and schemes in some games, novels and TV series. In same TV series reveals more about his life. Despite his fearsome appearance, Klump was actually a big softy; he actually befriends Dixie Kong and helps her find her pet lobster Thermidor in the aforementioned episode "Klump's Lumps". Despite being constantly berated and disrespected by K. Rool, Klump remains ever faithful to him and serving K. Rool is his life. Klump is clumsy when was young boy when unintentionally devastated the swamp where he and his family lived. In a show of true brotherly love, his older brother Kaptain Skurvy decided to take the blame for Klump resulting the Skurvy's banishment from the home swamp. According to Klump in the episode "Speak No Evil, Dude", he is immune to illness due to the fact that he eats at least 100 garlic cloves a day. Physical Appearance Klump most common appearance, as a brown (or purple) obese Kremling with an army belt pockets, black boots and wears a strong green army helmet on his head. In his pirate days as Kannon, he use earrings, a large belt, pirate boots, black eye patch and a large black hat with a human skull and cross-bones on it. In Donkey Kong 64, he has the same appearance, but he use yellow shirt. In Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, Klump use bucket on his head and green pants. In TV series, Klump has the same appearance, but Klump's skin is green. Gallery Klump 1.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' Klump (Kannon).png|Klump as Kannon Klump (DK64).png|''Donkey Kong 64'' Klump (Barrel Blast).jpg|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Klump (TV series).png|TV series Klump Show.jpg Trivia *Klump, along with Krusha, appears in a commercial for the Game Boy Color remake of Donkey Kong Country, in which they fight Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Rambi the Rhino for the possession of a giant GBC system. Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Villains Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Siblings Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pirates Category:Comedy Villains